Love in the Classroom
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Haruhi holds Kyon back after she dismisses the rest of the Brigade. She demands that he have sex with her. But is that her only plan for Kyon that day? KyonxYuki. Heavy smut. Mature rating.


"Dismissed!" Haruhi declared loudly, and the rest of the SOS Brigade, as usual, stood, and filed out of the room obediently. Strangely, though, Haruhi stayed, and as Kyon began to walk out, somewhat glad that his day was finally over, Haruhi grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him back in.

"Oh, no! Not you!" She snapped, pulling him over next to her desk.

"What do you want?" Kyon griped, wanting just to go home and rest after school, and live a normal life. Unfortunately, her grand majesty, Queen Haruhi wouldn't allow anything of the sort.

"It's what we both want!" Haruhi declared in her usual pompous manner, assuming, of course that she spoke for everyone around her.

"What are you even talking about?" Kyon asked, genuinely confused, now, as Haruhi acted like she could read his mind.

"I told you at the beginning of the year. I'm a growing girl. I have needs. And you're a growing boy. I wouldn't exactly call you a man, but you'll do…" She said dismissively, somewhat insulting Kyon with her rather rude statement. Of course, her rudeness didn't surprise him, though it was beginning to dawn on him what she wanted. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I want you to have sex with me… And not just have sex… I want you to fuck me… Plow me into the fucking ground…! Make me see the fucking afterlife!"

If her first statement had surprised Kyon, this one positively floored him. He was pretty sure, that with Haruhi's looks, even with her attitude, she had had sex before… But still, her crude language and rather blatant request still shocked him slightly.

"Why should I? Haven't you ever heard of asking?" Kyon asked somewhat indignantly, though he wasn't really sure why he was refusing. He liked Haruhi, and whether or not she actually liked him, she was asking for sex.

"Because I'm the brigade leader, and I said so!" Haruhi shouted. That was so typical of her… To think that if she wanted something, she should automatically get it simply because she wanted it. Perhaps it was as Koizumi said, and that was actually one of her endearing qualities. Personally, I don't see it, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it isn't there. Maybe it's as Nagato says, and things are simply the way they are because they are, and there's no definitive reason behind anything, or maybe Miss Asahina is right and… What was Miss Asahina's opinion again? Oh well, whatever. I knew that eventually I would have to cave. One because she was Haruhi, and she would become even more of a bitch if she didn't get her way, and two, because she was supposedly God, and nobody said no to God and got away with it. If I said 'no', for all I knew, I could wake up tomorrow as an ant, and thereafter be crushed underfoot. But again, I'm getting off topic.

"Close your eyes…" Kyon said, feeling that if nothing else, they could at least follow a sense of procedure with the act. Haruhi seemed not to be the type to care, though.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Kyon sighed. He had known from the minute that Haruhi had first brought up this entire topic, that this was going to happen. For the sake of something or other, though, he had to go along with it. He had seen what Haruhi could do when she didn't get her way, and he didn't want that sort of wrath directed at him, consciously or unconsciously… Or both, as he was sure that Haruhi would not only direct her full supernatural voodoo shit at him, but also make his school life and his personal time miserable until she either forgot about it or got over it… Neither of which seemed likely to happen soon.

"It's just the way it works. Do it." Kyon said, hoping that if she wouldn't do it for decorum, she would at least do it because he told her to. On both accounts, he was wrong.

"Don't wanna…" Haruhi pouted. At these moments, she seemed more like a small child than God. But who was he to argue. He could ask the great Kami-sama when he died why he would do something so blatantly unfair to him… Although… Considering the fact that it was ending up with him getting laid… He wondered still why he was complaining. Then the answer hit him. He complained because that was what he did. It was the natural order of things.

So, instead of belaboring his complaints, he merely shrugged and leaned in, pushing Haruhi up against the back wall with one hand and wrapping his other hand around her back, and kissing her.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Haruhi sneered. Kyon pulled away for a moment, and looked at her.

"I'm kissing you. Unless I'm very much mistaken, that's what you're supposed to do when you have sex." Kyon said. Haruhi snorted at this.

"I didn't ask you to have sex with me! I asked you to fuck me! Make me see the fucking afterlife! Make it so I can't walk right for a week!" Haruhi yelled, making Kyon wonder if she _wanted_ everyone to know what they were doing. Certainly it wasn't normal behavior to have sex on a classroom floor.

"Well, it's just part of the process." Kyon said with a scowl. "So deal with it." Haruhi sighed, but closed her eyes, and Kyon closed his as well, and backed Haruhi up against the wall, and kissed her on the lips. He had never actually done this before, but how hard could it be? For a few minutes, he continued to kiss her, only breaking away on occasion to breathe. Then, he began to try to take her clothes off.

"Kyon! You idiot! What are you doing, _now_?"

"You can't have sex with clothes on. And you're calling _me_ the idiot?" Kyon snapped.

"Fine… I'll take my own clothes off. You'd just waste time." Haruhi said shortly, pulling her top and skirt off in short order, leaving her in only a bra and panties. Kyon couldn't deny that Haruhi was extremely beautiful. Kyon watched as she finally stripped down to nothing, and looked over at Kyon expectantly.

"Well? Get stripping. It's not gonna happen by itself!"

"Are you sure this is what you want? Didn't you say you didn't want to get stuck with a baby from some momentary fling?"

"I'm not worried. Someone like you couldn't possibly get me pregnant." She replied with that oh so infuriatingly superior smirk. Kyon sighed. Unfortunately, Haruhi was probably right on one account. If she didn't want to get pregnant, she wouldn't.

Ironically, it was just as Kyon had finished taking off his underwear that Yuki walked into the room without any warning. Haruhi looked over at Yuki and grinned with a particularly suspicious looking smile. She looked almost like the Cheshire Cat.

"I realized I forgot my book. I apologize for interrupting." She said emotionlessly. But Haruhi seemed to have other ideas.

"No, don't leave. You wanna join us? It'll feel really good… Even if it is just Kyon."

"I will join." Yuki said with her typical concise answer. She began stripping, and placing her clothes in a neat, folded pile in the corner, finally removing her panties and shoes, and walking over to Kyon, kissing him on the lips, and taking his cock in her hand, stroking up and down in slow, languid movements, causing Kyon to gasp and moan in abject pleasure. He couldn't believe that Yuki was so good at this. He had certainly masturbated before. But none of it came close to comparing to this. Suddenly, Haruhi's phone rang. She sighed, and answered the phone, contenting herself with masturbating as she did.

"Haruhi Suzumiya. Speak! Uh huh… Okay… I can't come home now. My club isn't over yet. I'll get home as soon…" She hesitated as she came all over her hand, and it leaked down her legs and pooled on the floor.

"As soon as I can… Yes… I-I'm fine… Goodbye…" Haruhi said, staggering over to Kyon, and moving Yuki's hand from his cock, and putting her mouth around it. Kyon was nearly bursting at this point, but he held on for as long as he could so as not to look like an idiot.

"I can see the look on your face. You were on the verge of cumming well before I started. Just cum." Haruhi said, speaking surprisingly well considering she had Kyon's cock in her mouth. Kyon gasped in relief as he came in Haruhi's mouth, and the girl tried to swallow it, but only swallowed some, as the rest dribbled down her chin, and onto her chest. She wiped it off, and held her hand out for Yuki to take. Yuki nodded, and licked it off her hand, shuddering, probably at the taste. But it was at that moment that I noticed that Yuki was extremely wet, and had probably come at least once.

"Um… Suzumiya-san… Can… I go first?" Yuki asked, seeming uncommonly shy and nervous. Haruhi grinned again, still looking like the Cheshire Cat, and nodded.

"It's only right to let the guest go first. Kyon! You better pleasure her completely, or I'll cut your dick off so you can't even pleasure yourself anymore!"

"Yes, oh great brigade leader…" Kyon said sarcastically, getting down on the floor, where Yuki was lying, digging viciously into her pussy, trying to abate her lust, even for a moment.

"Nagato, you need to move your hand…"

"But… I-it feels… So good…" She gasped.

"Supposedly sex feels better than masturbation."

"Hold on you two. You can keep going. My stupid phone. I should just turn it off. Hello!? Yeah, fine. I'm coming!" Haruhi said restlessly. She moaned unhappily. "I'm gonna have to masturbate for hours tonight to get over this lust! Kyon! Be sure you're ready if I still need sex later! I'll call you! Just come to my house. Here's the address! Keep going with Yuki for now! I forbid you to leave until she's completely satisfied!" Haruhi demanded, getting dressed quickly, ignoring the fact that her panties were now soaked with her juices, and strutted out.

"Do you still want to continue, Nagato?"

"Y-yes… I-I need it so badly… A-and call me Yuki…" Yuki gasped, practically begging. It was so hot, and Kyon was finding himself getting harder and harder by the second, seeing Yuki's chest heaving in and out, her face flushed with desire

"Did Haruhi do this to you?" Kyon asked her, feeling slightly concerned at the fact that she was acting more like a nymphomaniac than an android.

"I-I can't hold out anymore… I-I'll explain it later…" Nagato pleaded, tears now forming in her eyes. Kyon couldn't deny that this was probably a new level of horniness. So he simply kissed Yuki, and pushed his cock into her.

She was so tight when he entered her that he nearly came right away, but found that he couldn't. He could feel the sensation of the moment before climax, but nothing was coming out, and the sensation wasn't subsiding. As he pushed in, Yuki screamed, and Kyon felt her walls contract around him, leading him to an even higher level of ecstasy. Yuki was certainly bleeding like a virgin, but it didn't seem to hurt, or at least her pain was drowned completely in overwhelming ecstasy.

"Please…" Yuki begged, her face getting redder by the moment, in stark contrast to the pale, nearly white color that it usually was. So Kyon began thrusting as hard and fast as he could, and he found that not only was Yuki extremely horny that evening, but he was as well. He was feeling sensations coursing through his entire body, as though he was on fire, and it felt amazing. He cried out her name, kissing her on the lips, slowly moving down her cheek, and to her collarbone, and began to massage her admittedly small breasts. They were nearly non-existent. She would definitely be what was considered a _pettanko_, and her pussy didn't even have any hair, making her look more like a loli than a teenage girl. But she was so beautiful, and Kyon couldn't deny that he at least had some feelings for the lavender haired girl with the amber helium eyes.

Finally, he felt his ecstasy growing even stronger, and he began thrusting even harder and faster, and finally, it came to a head with Kyon feeling like his cock was white hot, and he came inside Yuki. As he pulled out, though, he found that he was still rock hard, and Yuki was still bright red, and had resorted almost immediately to masturbating. So Kyon caught his breath, and turned Yuki around, having her hands against the wall, and pushed into her pussy again, groaning in ecstasy as great as the first time as he thrust into her pussy harder and faster than ever, his lust growing with every thrust.

When finally, it seemed like the high would never end, he came in her pussy once more, and pulled out. After that, they had sex about six more times before Yuki turned to Kyon, tears still filling her eyes, and she said "I should only need one more time. This time will… unh…" She gasped as she nearly came again, but continued, even as she masturbated harder than ever. "Cause greater ecstasy than all the other times combined. I-I want it in my ass…" She gasped, barely able to speak, but doing her best to finish her sentences. Kyon nodded, and she got on her hands and knees, and I got behind her once more, and pushed into her ass, causing a breathtaking sensation for both of us. As he did, they both cried out so loudly that surely the whole building would have heard.

"D-d-do not be… C-concerned. I-I have muted this room, s-so that nobody outside c-c-can hear the activities or goings… Agh! On… Please! Harder!" She cried. Kyon nodded, and thrust into her ass as hard and fast as he could, and found that she was right in saying that it would be stronger than all the other times put together. Kyon grunted as he thrust in and out, his sense of ecstasy burning so high that he felt as though he might as well be in the center of the sun. Finally, he felt his orgasm coming, and came in her ass, finally feeling as though his arousal was going down, and he was calming down a bit.

For a moment, he breathed heavily, and finally, when he regained his composure, he kissed Yuki gently on the lips, and smiled at her.

"I know this was only a 'fuck session'… But, I really do love you."

Yuki looked like she was completely taken aback by what Kyon had just said. She found tears filling her eyes, and though she was still completely naked, and cum was dripping out her pussy and ass, she threw herself into Kyon's arms.

"I-I…" She muttered, seeming shy in that one moment. "I love you, too, Kyon." She said, tears now positively streaming down her cheeks. Outside, Haruhi grinned. The call had obviously been fake. She had set her alarm to go off at two separate occasions so that she could excuse herself, and she stole Yuki's book when the girl wasn't looking, and left it in the classroom so that she would come back. She hadn't been entirely sure if it would work. But it did, and Haruhi found herself crying tears of joy.

"Congratulations Yuki-chan. He may not seem like much, but Kyon is the perfect guy for you."

**The End**


End file.
